


The Greatest Truth in the DC Universe

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: The Greatest Truth in the DC Universe





	The Greatest Truth in the DC Universe

Jason: The Joker sucks and deserves to die!

Bruce: NO!

Bruce, internally: *For fucks sakes, someone kill that clown already*


End file.
